Help, I'm Freezing to Death
by Death's Mask doesn't cry
Summary: The continent of Elibe is being overtaken by the High Sage Fuyaisu, who doesn't have good intentions. People are being killed by his icy magic and Karleniia and her tribe, along with some new allies, must band togther and return peace to the land.


Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters, places, weapons, etc from the game. I DO OWN Karleniia, Septaa, Mehjhing, Aahni, Fuyaisu, Tatoowan, and Vaalea. SO NO STEALING!

Just so people don't get confused the 1st and 3rd sections are the same place/characters and the 2nd and 4th are the same place/charcters. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

All around her was the scent of the ocean. Waves crashed against the sandy beaches and seagulls glided overhead, catching air currents and drifting farther and farther out to sea. She watched as the sun lazily descended onto the ocean's far off brim; as it sunk down into the sea, only to be replaced by the soothing beauty of the moon.

----------------------------------

The winds swirled through the clearing, carrying cricket music and midnight magic. Winds carrying more than leaves and lullabies. Frozen hope filled the spacious, treeless land. Flowing across half the continent a terrible magic chilled man and beast into a cataleptic state. Magic containing the power to freeze and destroy.

----------------------------------

A fisherman filled city sat on a chain of islands not a mile off the coast of Caledonia. It was a lively city, uncorrupted by the horrifying, chilling power of High Sage Fuyaisu.

"Father Aahni?"

A small violet haired girl draped in red and white robes ran about the church's personal library in search of her elusive teacher. Two floors of ceiling high shelves separated her from the bishop. She raced through the twisting, maze-like rows, determined to locate him.

Caught off guard by a dead end she muttered, "Curse this labyrinth…"

"Mehjhing, wishing bad upon one will only bring the same to you." A man of his late twenties stepped over a pile of dusty, ancient-looking books with unimaginable grace, long robes flowing behind him. Taller then his apprentice by a number of feet, Aahni was able to dramatically stare down his nose at her with a disapproving look. The girl shrunk under his gaze, dark purple eyes shifting around the room, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I try my best to follow the teachings of Saint Vaalea. I meant no harm."

He turned away and gazed out the window. "A dark essence is making itself known in our land. We must be the best we can if we are to overcome it."

---------------------------------

A young girl awoke to a frosty morning. Releasing her grip on the warm animal hides she rose from her bed of furs and opened her emerald eyes. The leafy forest around the tiny clearing appeared to glow with a dark energy. No birds sang and the air seemed heavier. She ignored the obvious warning and pealed off the comforting coat. Stretching toward the sky, she noticed it to be an odd hue. She squinted at it for a moment, finally pushing it aside, too tired to put much thought to it. A leather bag lay next to her. A white, ivory comb made itself visible as she opened the sack. Gently scooping it up, she began to run it through her robin egg hair. She hummed to herself as did so and when she finished replaced it inside the bag.

The girl stepped up from the bundle of animal skins and began to change into her Indian beaded skirt and sleeveless top. Her tanned skin almost matching with her leather clothing gave her a more natural look. She dressed quickly and as she finished a gentle breeze fluttered the frayed edges of her garb.

Soft footsteps approached from behind.

"Up so early, Septaa?" The young girl twisted around to see her sister walking towards her. Septaa stopped before the girl, looking down at her. Her dark blue hair waved with the wind as she spoke,

"Chief Tatoowan has ordered an immediate move. The Watchers have sensed something coming. Karleniia… this is serious. It is close and west is the only direction we can travel. Mother was informed only a moment ago. Our people are ready for the move. They complain that our family is not. We must hurry and prepare _Shaluut_"

--------------------------------End of Chapter 1---------------------------

Shaluut – to move; used in describing an immense journey

Hope you enjoyed. Short, but that's how it is! Review and I will post chapters sooner.


End file.
